


Dreams and Anguish

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Steve, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Bucky, again too lazy for tags, tell me if I need to add something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: Bucky kind of freaks out a bit, and Clint and Natasha are no help whatsoever. But it winds up being a good thing in the end.





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As: The One Where Clint and Natasha are Mysteriously Not There  
> As you can probably tell by my AKA, there is only one mention of Clint and Natasha in this fic, and it’s when they leave the room to give Bucky and Steve some privacy. This actually started out as part of Not Always What They Seem, but that would have made that fic about twelve chapters long. It seemed to naturally break right where it did, so I split it in two.  
> Title from a quote by Eugene Ionesco. “Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together.”

Two Weeks Ago…

It had been Natasha who told him. They’d been in the gym, sparring, and she had managed to land a blow to his head while he’d been distracted.

Steve was lying on the mats, staring at the ceiling and listening to Bucky and Clint practice their street fighting and insults as Natasha lowered herself down cross-legged right near his head. She wasn’t even breathing hard, he noticed, registering her presence next to him with a grunt.

“I’d have never managed to land that hit if you’d been paying attention, Rogers. And out there, in a battle? That’ll get you and anyone with you killed.”

He huffed out a laugh, but maintained his interest in the ceiling tiles as he answered. “The good news is this wasn’t life or death.”

“Could have been, if I hadn’t pulled my kick at the last second. I noticed you weren’t moving to block, and I figured you weren’t paying too much attention to me.”

She let him lie in silence for a moment longer before hitting him with a blow that was harder than her foot making contact with his head.

“He’s in love with you, you know.”

Steve felt like he’d know the pattern of that gym ceiling for the rest of his life. The same way that he could still see every damn rock on the cliffside where Bucky had fallen, the same way every crack in the ice from when he’d crashed that HYDRA jet was burned into his brain.

Then reality hit. He snorted.

“I think you’re confusing me with Barton.”

“No, I’m not.” He tried to interrupt her, but Natasha simply steamrolled over top him. “If there’s one thing that I can do better than anyone else, Steve, it’s read people. James might come to Clint and I for sex, but he’s in love with you. Has been for a while, as far as I can tell.”

“But he _does_ come to you for sex.”

“Sex and love are two very different things, Steve. When you mix the two… the things that happen, they can be wonderful. Clint and I, we have that. James though… I might be able to help him with his body’s physical needs, but as much as I try, as much as _I_ love _him_ , as much as _Clint_ loves him, he can’t love us back, not in the same way he loves you. And you can. I’ve seen the way that you look at him, the way he looks at you when you two don’t think that anyone’s watching.” She paused for a long beat.

“I know you didn’t really leave the other day, on the quinjet. Your comm was on too.”

Steve felt _that_ blow so hard that it knocked the wind out of him the same way a hit to the solar plexus would. If he hadn’t already been on the mats, he sure as hell would be now.

“What did you hear?” he asked, somewhat terrified of the answer.

“Just breathing. Something I doubt that James or Clint noticed, given the state of things.”

And here, Steve felt a blush start to grow again, just as it had on the quinjet that day.

“But like I said, I know how to read people. And I can read you. You’re in love with him too.”

Steve let that comment hang in the air for a bit before he managed to summon up the courage to answer.

“I may be in love with him. Hell, he may even love me back. But I can’t give him what he needs to be happy. I’m not- are you _laughing_?”

He managed to lift his head up off of the mats and yes, Natasha _was_ laughing.

“I’m serious, Romanov. I can’t give him what you do.” He started to raise himself up on his elbows. “I don’t know how. Even if I could figure it out, I’m sure I’d just screw everything up.”

“I can teach you.” All of a sudden, Steve froze. He couldn’t breathe again. “I can show you what he likes, what he can’t stand, what triggers him. Hell, you can give him _more_ than I can. I can’t punish him the way that he _needs_ to be punished. I’m just too damn breakable. He needs to be able to be hit and know that if for some reason he snaps and hits back, the other person can hold their own. You… after the helicarrier fall, you could do it.

“You could be the one he’s truly happy with.”

There was the longest pause yet as Steve thought this over. Snippets of Clint and Bucky’s fight drifted over, the thuds and slaps of punches and hits, the laughter and the jesting curses.

“Teach me, Natasha. Teach me everything.”


	2. Barnes

Now…

Bucky felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Steve? Steve had been the one watching? He was… he was the one who volunteered to watch them? Watch him? Because Natasha hadn’t told him and Clint much, but she had said that their watcher ( _Steve!_ His mind screamed) had asked to watch them, not the other way around.

Bucky barely registered Natasha’s movement as she motioned Clint out of the room. His brain was still reeling, his eyes still locked on the man standing in front of him, the man he’d only dreamed about this actually happening with.

Was it possible-?

No. It couldn’t be.

Bucky’s breathing sped up as Steve (oh, god, it was him, he smelled exactly the same; charcoal and parchment and leather) squatted down in front of him.

“Buck? You okay?”

And then Steve’s (Steve!) hand was under his chin, much like Natasha’s earlier, lifting Bucky’s gaze to meet his. And the look Bucky saw there-

Dare he even hope?

“I’m sorry if I scared you, Bucky. I didn’t really have another way to tell you. Until two weeks ago, I had no idea that you even felt the same way I did. And I’m ashamed to say that Natasha had to tell me; I’m sorry that I couldn’t figure it out on my own.”

Bucky swallowed, trying to process all of this new information and still form a coherent sentence.

“Figure out what?”

Okay, not really a sentence, but it was a good starting point.

“Figure out that you were in love with me, just like I’m in love with you, jerk.”

And oh, now Bucky really _couldn’t_ breathe.

“But… last week, on the jet… you ran off.”

“Because I’d seen you and Barton in his room a few weeks before _that_.” And oh yes, Steve could still blush like a virgin after all they’d been through. “And then on the quinjet, I figured you had Clint _and_ Natasha, what more could you want with me?”

“Everything.” With that single, final word, Bucky raised himself up just enough to kiss Steve, short and chaste, to see if and how he’d react. He was pleasantly surprised when Steve took over, wrapping a commanding hand around the back of his head and tilting it, giving him better access to Bucky’s now pliant mouth.

He pulled away with a gasp. God, this was _Steve_ , goddamn _Captain America_ , his little punk friend from Brooklyn. Kissing him. Or, more accurately, tongue fucking him.

“Bucky? Did I do something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s me. You shouldn’t be forced to be with someone like me out of obligation, someone as broken as I am. I’ll just leave-”

“Bucky.” And that one name tripping off Steve’s lips froze him. “I’ve loved you since the first time you pulled a bully off of me in ’25.”

Bucky didn’t fight Steve as he pulled his face back in for another slow, unhurried kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Steve stood and held out a hand to raise Bucky up. But all that Bucky could think about was getting his hands on Steve. Steve, who was currently wearing too many clothes.

Instead of standing, Bucky crawled over to Steve, wrapping his good around the backs of his knees, using the metal one to gently stroke the tented front of Steve’s khakis.

The corner of his mouth tipped up in a small smirk as Steve’s hips gave a small thrust forwards. The outstretched hand settled lightly on the back of his head as Bucky gently nuzzled Steve’s cock through his pants.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Buck. We can wait if you’d rather.”

“Stevie, I’ve loved you since that night I got stood up by Nancy Jessop in ’27.”

“Buck, you were in fifth grade.”

“I know. And if I’m ever doing something I don’t want to, my safeword is Grant.”

“I’m touched, Buck.”

“Not yet, but you will be.”

The hand on his hair gripped tightly, and Bucky couldn’t hold back a hiss.

“Are you trying to sass me, boy?”

Bucky fell back into his submissive role with a small whine. All of a sudden, he could feel the plug in his ass again, feel how hard and heavy his cock was.

“No sir.”

“Then get to work.” Bucky reached up with his metal hand to pull down Steve’s zipper, but was stopped by another tug on his hair. “Teeth only on the pants, boy. And try not to rip them. I’d hate to have to slap that pretty little pout off your face.”

Bucky crossed his wrists behind his back, flesh holding metal, and began working on the button on Steve’s khakis. He’d show him just what a good boy he could be.


	3. Steve

Steve had to admit, he hadn’t really liked the thought of _dominating_ Bucky. It was one thing to command him in the field (where he was more than likely to go off script anyway) and another thing entirely to command in the bedroom.

But when he and Natasha had had their own session a week ago, he’d seen what it was like to be on both ends of the spectrum. And now? With Bucky? Seeing those blue eyes look up at him from the floor, heat like an arc welder smoldering up at him?

He would do anything for this man. Including break him, if that’s what he wanted.

Bucky had just managed to get his zipper down when Steve used his grip on Bucky’s hair to pull him away. The pout that Buck gave him made Steve laugh.

“Natasha was right, you _do_ need someone who can punish you correctly.”

“What?”

Steve gave a twist to the handful of hair he held and Bucky gasped.

“You will refer to me as ‘Sir’ or ‘Captain’. I outrank you, and you’d better remember that.”

“Yes sir.”

“And I don’t have the same issues that Natasha has. Boy, I can spank you and you can’t hurt me if you forget where you are. You’re finally going to get the punishment that you need.”

At the look in Bucky’s eye, Steve amended his statement.

“Not like Barton. I do know that he’s into pain and that you’re not. But so far, the only thing that Natasha’s been able to do as far as punishment goes is to deny you. Oh, how did she put it? She’s “just too damn breakable.” But not me. We’ll deal with your hard limits in a bit, but right now?”

Steve used his free left hand to push his pants down just far enough to untuck the front of his shirt and free his dick.

“Let’s see how you handle this, first. Still no hands allowed.”


	4. Barnes

Okay, Bucky could get used to this. He wasn’t going to deny it, he loved dick. Probably even a little more than he loved pussy, at least with Steve now in the equation. Cause damn, that serum had enhanced _everything_.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Stevie. Eight inches?”

Now he understood Clint a little better. He’d been trying to provoke the hair pull that time.

“Last warning, Sergeant. Next time it’s five swats. And unlike Natasha, I don’t use a crop. I use a belt or my hand.”

Bucky dropped his gaze to the floor. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” And Bucky warmed at those words coming out of Steve’s mouth. “Now, if you want to come tonight, you’d best get started.” Bucky looked up at him, eyes wide, panic beginning to edge back in.

“But sir, ma’am said-”

Steve slapped him, left to right. Not all that hard, and with an open palm, but it was enough to get his attention and to remind him that this was _not_ Natasha that he was dealing with.

“She said unless you received permission you were not to come. She did not specify who that permission had to come from, other than it wouldn’t be her.

“That’s five swats now. Do you want more?”

Bucky dropped his head back down. “No sir.”

“Good. Now, swallow my cock before I force it in your rude mouth.”

With a small “Yes sir,” Bucky got to it. If it was possible, he loved this Steve more than normal Steve. And that was a lot.

Steve’s dick was only half hard, but it was growing larger by the minute. Bucky had half a moment of worry that he might not actually be able to take him all. He pushed the thought aside, though. He’d rather die choking on Steve’s prick than Clint’s, no offense intended to the archer.

Since he wasn’t allowed to use his hands, Bucky began by using his nose to move the hardening cock further away from Steve’s zipper. Once he managed to nose it mostly upright, Bucky ran his tongue from the area where cock met balls all the way to the tip, swallowing the head. He was rewarded by another short thrust of Steve’s hips.

Using that thrust as momentum, Bucky slid slowly down to Steve’s base, straining around his girth. When his nose just brushed Steve’s pubic hair (and wasn’t it interesting how he didn’t mind pubes on Steve?) It was all he could do not to cough and gag. Bucky may have been able to deep throat Barton fairly easily, but Steve’s cock was something else.

Steve must have noticed his eyes watering. The gentle hand was there, cradling the back of his head.

“It’s okay if you can’t take it all at once. Natasha said that it’s bigger than anything you’ve swallowed before.”

Bucky came off of him, and now he did cough.

“But sir, I _want_ to take it all.”

“In due time, Sergeant, due time. For now, just take what you can. We’ll practice, and it’ll get easier.”

Bucky perked up a little at that. Practice meant that this really wasn’t just a one-off for Steve. It also meant a lot more sex. That made him happier with not currently being able to take all of Steve.

He swallowed down what he could, and when the head of Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat, Bucky pulled out his foolproof way of exciting his partner. He started humming.

Steve groaned. “Such a good boy, huh?” Bucky nodded, using the movement to bob himself up and down on Steve’s dick. “Are you going to be a good boy from now on?”

“Mm-hmm.”

The relaxed hand on his hair tightened again. Bucky winced.

“Answer me properly, boy.”

Around Steve’s dick, he managed a muffled “Yes sir.”

“We’ll have to work on your enunciation, but that’s good enough for now. Stop.”

Bucky stopped in the middle of his downward suck.

“Such a good boy.” The gentle hand was back, stroking his hair, and it took all of Bucky’s willpower not to lean into the touch. He did _not_ want any more tallies added to his hit count.

“Sit back. Present yourself.”

This was not normally something that Bucky did. Usually Natasha wanted Clint to present, so that she could watch Clint’s movements while she did wonderfully filthy things to Bucky. But he had seen Clint submit enough times to know what he needed to do, what was expected from him.

“Prick or ass, sir?” He kept his eyes downcast, his voice soft.

“Prick for now, Sergeant.”

Bucky kept his wrists crossed behind his back, but sat up straight, resting his ass on his heels and avoiding the plug, his knees shoulder width apart and his head still bowed. He peeked up through his hair periodically, watching as Steve made several slow circuits of him, gaze running up and down.

Bastard was still fully dressed but for his cock hanging out. Bucky’s cock gave its own little twitch at that sight.

Steve stopped right in front of him, toes Army regulation width apart.

“Kiss them, Sergeant.”

Bucky hoped that he didn’t seem too eager to go on all fours and bring his lips to those boots of Steve’s. His voice, when he spoke, was cold.

“Did I say that you could use your hands, boy?”

Bucky immediately shrank back, a small whimper rising in the back of his throat. “No sir.”

“We really are going to have to work on your discipline, aren’t we.”

And even though Bucky knew it was a statement, he couldn’t help the quiet “Yes sir” that escaped him.

“Present your ass, Sergeant.”

Bucky instantly pressed the left side of his head and his shoulders to the ground as he reached behind himself, using his hands to spread the cheeks of his upraised ass, exposing the base of the plug that Natasha had left inside him. Steve’s shoes were infuriatingly quiet as he walked behind him.

Movement of the air told him that Steve was moving over to the armchair Natasha liked to use when he or Clint ate her out. Bucky didn’t move a muscle, afraid of raising Steve’s ire.

“Sergeant.”

“Yes sir?”

“Crawl.”

“Yes sir.”

“Keep your head down. When you get over here, put yourself over my knees.”

“Yes sir, Captain.” And oh, god, Bucky loved the hitch he heard in Steve’s breath as he crawled, hips swaying, reaching his arms forward as slowly, as seductively as he could.

“Are you _teasing_ me Sergeant?”

Bucky froze mid-movement. Shit. Steve’s tone told him that there was no _good_ answer. Experience with Natasha told him that the truth was his best shot here.

“Yes sir.”

“Teases are _bad_ boys. Do you want to be a bad boy or a good boy?”

“Please sir, I want to be a good boy!”

“Then get over here like you mean it!”

The snap in Steve’s voice more than anything was what got him moving. When Bucky reached Steve’s knees, the hand was back, fisted in his hair. He hissed as Steve used it to pull him up to meet his face.

“Gimme a color, Buck?”

His eyes snapped open, looking straight into Steve’s. His face was open, vulnerable, and Bucky was viscerally reminded that this was basically the man’s first time doing this.

“Green sir.” Then he smirked as he borrowed a favorite line of Barton’s. “Green as grass, plow my ass.”

Steve’s face went hard, but Bucky could see the laughter in his eyes. The laughter didn’t stop Steve’s free hand from coming up and gripping him by the neck and chin.

“And _now_ I see why Natasha keeps that wonderful mouth of yours gagged.”

Steve _threw_ him over his knee by his neck, and god, what a feeling. Neither Clint nor Natasha was strong enough to manhandle him this way.

Felt so good…

“Elbows and toes, boy. I’m debating giving you more than the five I’ve already told you that you’ve got coming. I _will_ give them to you if you can’t behave. You will count your spankings and thank me for correcting your behavior after each. Do I make myself clear?”

Bucky felt his face grow warm, followed by a small rush of terror. If Natasha hadn’t told Steve…

“S-stevie?”

He immediately pulled Bucky upright, using his shoulders rather than his hair or his neck to grab him.

“You okay, Buck?” Those eyes were still open, taking in everything.

“If… if I get lost, and you can’t bring me back down… there are words. Trigger words, stronger than a safeword. Ground so deep into my brain that I can’t get them out. They fuck me up for days, sometimes, but they make me stop. If anyone but myself says them, I’m out.

“The one that I gave to Natasha and Clint is Sputnik. You _use_ it, if you need to.

The love, the pain that Steve felt for him, Bucky could feel it in the man’s gaze. One broad hand ran over the shoulder where metal fused to flesh.

“Got it, Buck. Now, I believe that there’s a position that you’re supposed to be in?” And with the quirk of an eyebrow, Stevie was gone and his Captain was back.

God. _His_ Captain.

“Yes sir.”

Bucky had to hold back a moan as the sensitive skin of his hip slid along Steve’s still exposed dick, balanced on the flat of his arms and the tips of his toes.

“Five spankings for now. We’ll see how things go.”

“Yes sir.”

And dear god, he couldn’t fucking wait.


	5. Steve

Steve couldn’t believe how pliant Bucky was, how much he’d actually relaxed once he’d given Steve his trigger word. The moment he’d said it though, Steve vowed he’d never be the one to use it on Bucky.

Slowly, comfortingly, Steve ran his left hand up Bucky’s spine, while his right smoothed circles just above the man’s ass. Now he could get a better look at the plug. Gently, he pulled on it, not trying to remove it, but just see how big it actually was. When he had seen Natasha slide it in via camera, he couldn’t quite believe how easily his ass had taken it. He blessed her forethought now, though. Steve was considerably more well-endowed than Clint, or anything that Natasha was likely to use on Bucky, that much he knew.

They’d checked.

A plug this size would keep him open and ready, easily able to take Steve’s cock when they got to that point. Because yeah, that was so going to happen.

Bucky’s knees were the first part of him to start trembling. He didn’t make noise though, not at first. Then Steve _really_ started fucking him with it. He paused as soon as he heard Bucky’s first whimper. He never stopped stroking his back.

“Do you want to be a good boy?” he hissed, quiet and low. Just for him, for his Bucky.

“Yes sir. Yes sir, I want to be your good boy.”

“Do you think that good boys make noise?”

“Not unless they’re told to, sir.”

“Did I _tell_ you to make noise?”

Steve could _feel_ Bucky’s disappointment in himself in his next answer. “No sir.”

“If you’re not a good boy, then what are you?”

“A bad boy, sir.”

“And what happens to bad boys?”

“They get punished, sir.”

“That’s right.” Steve used the heel of his hand to hit the plug, popping it back past its widest point and into Bucky’s ass. “Remember, I need you to count these and then thank me for helping you to be a good boy. Because good boys _thank_ people for _punishing_ them for the _bad, naughty_ things they do.” He accompanied his emphasized words with vicious little twists of the plug.

Bucky’s voice, still clearly not over the hit to the base of the plug, kept hitching as he answered.

“Y-yes, s-sir.”

Steve circled his hand on Bucky’s ass, still letting his left hand run up and down Bucky’s spine. Then, in half a moment, Steve pulled his hand back and let it crack down, connecting with Bucky’s left ass cheek.

“One. Thank you for teaching me to be a good boy, sir.”

Steve let his hand circle, feeling Bucky relax back down. And that was when he struck again, hitting the right cheek this time.

“Two. Thank you sir, for punishing me. I’m going to learn to be a good boy.”

Steve sighed and went back to rubbing. Next time, and oh man, would there be a next time, he’d have to be more specific with what Bucky was supposed to say.

They both made it through the final three spankings, though by the time Steve was finished he could hear the tears in Bucky’s voice. And no wonder. If his _hand_ was sore from just the five, then Bucky’s ass had to be on _fire_.

Steve leant forward and pressed a kiss against the hot flesh of Bucky’s ass. He stiffened, but he didn’t make any noise. Steve warmed at how good his boy was being.

“Such a good boy. Can you keep being a good boy for me?” He felt the nod as it traveled up Bucky’s spine. “Kneel down and present forward.”

Bucky slid off of Steve’s knees and onto his own. He couldn’t keep down the hiss that rose up when his heels hit the bruising flesh of his ass.

“A reminder, Sergeant, that bad things happen to bad boys.”

“Yes sir.” Bucky’s tone was concerning. Steve looked down between the man’s thighs and saw that he was barely hard. Time to fix that.

“Turn around and present your ass. Keep your wrists crossed; you don’t have to spread.”

He pretended not to hear Bucky’s sigh of relief. Steve used the sound of Bucky’s slide forward to cover any noise that he made as he stood up from the chair and kept himself behind Bucky. He took small pleasure in the fact that he twitched when he realized that Steve was still directly behind him.

“You can make noise now, my good boy. In fact, I’m going to need you to. Most of what I’m about to do to you is theoretical, at least from my perspective. You get uncomfortable, you let me know. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Steve knelt behind Bucky and began to slowly slide the plug from his ass, this time actually removing it and setting it aside. He watched Bucky’s hole flutter a moment, remembering the stretch of the toy that had been in him for so long. Then he bent over and ran his tongue from the base of Bucky’s balls, over his still twitching hole, and up to the base of his spine.

He was rewarded with a long, low groan form the man bent below him. Steve smiled, then reached around Bucky’s hip and gave several long pulls on his dick. He received a louder groan in response this time, and he could actually feel Bucky growing hard in his hand.

Steve used his other, free hand to reach behind himself and grab the bottle of lube that Natasha thoughtfully kept tucked between the cushions of the chair. He ran a handful up and down his shaft in brisk strokes, not wanting to hurt Bucky once things really got going.

He used that same hand to slide two fingers into Bucky’s waiting ass, to be joined by his tongue a few breaths later.

As Bucky moaned, Steve hummed in pleasure.

Strawberry flavored.


	6. Barnes

Bucky couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He’d just been punished in a goddamn normal way and he hadn’t snapped. He was being praised in the way he needed, and Captain Fucking America was currently eating out his ass like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

And, oh yeah, they guy he’d been in love with for decades kinda loved him back.

Then Steve’s fingers scissored and hit him _just_ right, and Bucky wailed. As in, half sob, half scream. He sure wasn’t some badass assassin now. He was just desperate. Steve ran his free hand over Bucky’s still sore ass before pulling out his tongue- Steve’s tongue!- out and soothing him.

“I have to make sure that you can take this and it won’t hurt you. Barton could probably take me after only this, but he’s not you. I don’t wanna hurt you, I wanna be the best you’ve ever had, Buck.”

And dammit, now Bucky _was_ crying.

“It’s you, sir. That’s all that matters Stev-sir.”

He felt Steve’s hand still, and he bucked backwards trying to get the movement going again. Steve pulled his hand out and braced it on Bucky’s hip as he whimpered.

A whispered, “Brace yourself with your hands.” Was all of the warning he got before Steve was slowly pushing his lubed cock into Bucky’s trembling ass.

Bucky started moaning and didn’t stop, even when Steve was fully seated inside of him. It felt like his dick went on for _days_ , reaching pleasure points he never even knew existed before.

He came down slightly when he realized that Steve was peppering his back with kisses, muttering words into his skin.

“Such a good boy for me, Buck. Still so _tight_ , even after all that stretching.” He could feel the zipper of Steve’s pants against his thighs, feel the buttons of his shirt graze his back. The man was still fully dressed except for his dick. Wasn’t that-

Bucky’s mind blanked out as Steve moved the tiniest bit.

“God, Buck. So hot, so tight, so _mine_.”

On his last word, Steve pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his dick inside Bucky, and then _slammed_ back into him, driving all of the air out of Bucky’s lungs in a rush.

It was like that one thrust broke a dam inside of Steve. He started fucking into Bucky repeatedly, harder and harder, as fast as he could. His zipper started rubbing raw spots on the backs of Bucky’s thighs.

“You’re such a good boy, Buck. Opened right up for me. Doing exactly what I tell you to, took your punishment so good. Listening so well.”

Bucky couldn’t catch his breath anymore. Steve’s hand that wasn’t currently supporting himself over Bucky was tracing intricate patterns over the jumping muscles of Bucky’s abdomen.

“P-please, Stev- _sir_ , I…”

Steve slowed, and Bucky whimpered again.

“What do you need, honey?”

“You. I need to _see_ you, _touch_ you- if, if that’s allowed, sir.”

“Whatever you need, Buck.”

And Steve pulled halfway out, leant back and-

Oh.

Steve flipped Bucky over onto his back and then pulled his shirt open, buttons popping and flying everywhere. He shoved his pants further down his legs, used his arms to catch Bucky up under _his_ legs, and then used the leverage to pin Bucky’s legs up so that his knees met his chest.

And he did all of that in about two seconds, while never pulling all the way out of Bucky.

Just the sheer amount of _strength_ it took to do that nearly blew Bucky’s mind.

Steve eased all the way back into him, and now, finally, Bucky could that this wasn’t just a one-off for Steve. He could see the lust in his blown pupils, but he could see the love as well. Bucky felt like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Touch me, Buck.”

So he did. He braced his metal hand on Steve’s shoulder, cradling his cheek with his flesh and blood one. Steve never broke eye contact as he turned his face and gently kissed Bucky’s palm.

“God, Bucky, I love you so much. The fact that you’re letting me do this… it’s breathtaking. You’re gorgeous. So good for me, to me. Such a good boy.”

Bucky groaned as Steve’s hand came around his thigh again and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. His voice cracked when he tried to speak.

“Please, s-sir. I’m gonna c-come. You’re too g-good to m-me. But p-please, sir, m-may I come?”

“Yes sweetie. Come when you’re ready.”

Bucky did, nearly before the words were out of Steve’s mouth. He groaned as hot, sticky come spattered his stomach.


	7. Epilogue - Steve

God, Bucky was so beautiful when he fell apart. How had they not managed this before? Even during the war… even after Peggy. Cause yeah, he still loved her, too. But that dream was beyond his reach, and he really didn’t want to dig at that wound right now.

And he still had Bucky. He was here, Bucky was here, and that was all that mattered.

He was with Bucky, and he was clenching down around him, and oh, god, that felt _amazing_.

“Bucky, sweetheart, I’m going to come.”

“Please, yes, yes, want you, need you-” Bucky wrapped him metal hand around the back of Steve’s head, dragging him down for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. He also clenched his ass down on him, milking his cock as Steve’s thrusts lost their rhythm.

Groaning into Bucky’s mouth, Steve came harder than he ever had before.

Hey. He was in the Army. During World War II. Not a virgin.

Panting, Steve rested his forehead on Bucky’s breathing each other’s air as they came down from their high.

“God, Bucky, I love you so much.”

“Know ya do, punk.”

Steve smiled at the Brooklyn slipping in and out of both of their voices. He eased his arms out from around him, slowly lowering Bucky’s legs to the floor, carefully pulling out at the same time.

He turned Bucky gently onto his side, spooning up behind him and nuzzling his neck.

Hey, Steve was a cuddler. So sue him. He’d just had the best sex of his life with one of his only lifelong loves. He was allowed a little cuddle.

And Bucky wasn’t complaining. In fact, he sighed and snuggled further back.

Then he laughed.

“Are you still wearing those fucking shoes?!”

Steve looked down and had to laugh.

“Yeah, and my pants are still around my ankles.”

They both started laughing and had trouble stopping. As soon as they got close to calming down, one or the other would start again, setting off their partner.

Once they finally managed to actually calm down, Bucky interlaced their fingers over his stomach. Steve used his free hand to card through Bucky’s hair.

“So you enjoy your first time being a dom there, Stevie?”

His laugh was muffled against Bucky’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You need anything, Buck? Food? Water? Aloe?”

“Just a shower. And I can wait a bit.”

“Okay. Whatever you need, alright?”

“Just you.”

And didn’t that just make Steve blush.

“Seriously, though, Buck-”

“I am serious.” Bucky turned over, placing his metal hand gently against Steve’s cheek, searching his face. “All I need is you. God, Steve… you’re all I ever needed.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

“Same here, jerk. Now. I’m going to finish taking off my pants and get in the shower. You wanna join me?”

“You bet your star-spangled ass I do.”

It was another fifteen minutes before they could breathe enough to actually do so. They were laughing too hard again.


End file.
